"What is dis shit?"
Last time on SolarVivor: Japan... 15:29 ASDFGHJKL 15:29 Moo 15:29 We did another challenge, and it was Sumo time! 15:29 Man, was it brutal! 15:29 Kim K is fat. 15:29 Eventually, Mikayla showed us all that she had some hurt in her, and won her team the challenge 15:30 Who will go home next? 15:30 *** Lady_Gaga has joined #SolarVivor 15:30 *enters** 15:30 Who will win the Redemption Island duel? Casey or Stewart? ANd have another shot in the duel? 15:30 (omg say something about my blindside) 15:30 Also 15:30 MOOO 15:30 Casey was sent home, due to Moogega's unexepected idol! 15:30 Redemption Island 15:30 * Moogega rams into drag queen 15:30 come on in, survivors! 15:30 *shakes Casey* WHY ARE WE HEAR 15:30 Get a life, cow. 15:31 (Oops.) 15:31 I dunno. 15:31 *spectates the Redemption Island duel* 15:31 Stewart, Casey, you're redemption island duel... 15:31 IS TO. 15:31 THE: LIKE WHATEVER! 15:31 NAME A TRADITIONAL JAPANESE HOLIDAY! 15:31 *shakes host* I WANT HOLIDAYS 15:32 B: They're googlin' it. 15:32 Coming of Age day 15:32 WHAT IS GOOGLE 15:32 I think. 15:32 TELL ME 15:32 Hmmm 15:32 Casey moves on! 15:32 And lives another Redemption Island day! 15:32 Stew, you are officially eliminated! 15:32 Chat 15:32 Can't read her poker face *sings as she leaves* 15:32 So, Bro, you got anyone special back home? 15:33 Okay! 15:33 Team. 15:33 Bro: Naw, I like to play the field, if you get me. 15:33 (brb) 15:33 Now that we have gotten rid of my obnoxious BROTHER, I am leader. 15:33 What about my field? c; 15:33 (Underline brother) 15:33 Kanye's just not good enough for me. I need another man in my life. 15:33 Bro: I don't know if I could do that to another bro, brah. 15:34 You sure? 15:34 A: *Still crying in a cave from the last challenge, away from those two* 15:34 I think I love you... let's get married and give me your wallet. 15:34 M: *laughs* 15:34 SHUT UP ALEXANDER I'M TRYING TO PROPOSE 15:34 B: Ew. 15:34 What are you laughing at? Can we just get on with the challenge? 15:34 Fine Lacey. >.> 15:34 Kim over here is flirting it up. 15:34 Bro: You love me? Where the hell did that come from? 15:34 M: How determined you are to marry Bro. @Kim 15:34 From the heart. 15:34 She wants money. 15:34 >.> 15:34 Very determined 15:35 I DON'T WANT HIS MONEY 15:35 I WANT CHILD SUPPORT 15:35 DUH 15:35 i mean 15:35 his love 15:35 B: *whispers to Bro* She's ain't worth it, dude. 15:35 H: Pretty sure she's a money hog. 15:35 challenge 15:35 Come on in, Survivors! 15:35 Bro: Bro: *nods* 15:35 THE: WHATEVER! 15:35 Your challenge? Preparing a Japanese meal! Once your team comes into agreement ont he dish... 15:35 Jingles: DING ALING! 15:35 (back) 15:35 You must prepare it, which takes twenty lines all together per team, and present it to me! 15:35 WB 15:36 Understand? 15:36 (Back) 15:36 Yeah. 15:36 Bro: I guess 15:36 Let's go. 15:36 M: What should we do, Shingeki? 15:36 OR NOT! :D XD :P 15:36 (We should take turns. Like in TDR/RR) 15:36 Moo 15:36 A: I guess..... 15:36 Sushi! 15:36 EVERYONE STOP 15:36 C: Arde en el infierno, de acogida. 15:36 Tokyoan preparations 15:36 Sushi! 15:36 Anyone else? 15:36 No. 15:36 Great. 15:36 I'm glad we all agree. 15:37 Moo 15:37 Hudson, Jingles, Moogega? No opinions? 15:37 H: I think sushi's fine. Still would have preferred meat though. *looks at Moogega* 15:37 Yes, you too Moogega. 15:37 Jingles: SUSHI 15:37 Moo 15:37 (IS HUDSON GAY?) 15:37 Sushi = Fish = Meat. 15:37 Got it? 15:37 Yeah. 15:37 Let's start preparing. 15:37 H: Sorry. I'm hungry from something with more meat. I say we cook that cow one day. >.> I refuse to lose again. 15:37 for* 15:37 Shut it, Australian Hunk. 15:37 Moo 15:37 *** Lady_Gaga has quit (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 15:38 (I THINK HE IS :O) :P 15:38 Bropan deciding 15:38 B: Noodles. It's the best. 15:38 So, Bro, I'll agree with anything you want. <3 15:38 Noodles it is! 15:38 (No, Moogega is like a cow, he's hallucinating without Kangaroo meat or cow meat XD) 15:38 (HUDSON IS GAY) 15:38 (I need to be right back.) 15:38 *** Lady_Gaga has joined #SolarVivor 15:38 *** Lacey| has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 15:38 Bro: Noodles are cool with me, bros. 15:38 *spectates* 15:38 B: Cool! 15:38 So, are noodles final? 15:39 Moo 15:39 Bro: Yeah 15:39 Noodles are chinese 15:39 B: No, udon is Japanese noodles. 15:39 Udon though! 15:39 Bro: Chinese. Japanes, same thing. 15:39 UGH 15:39 HMmmm 15:39 Shingeki Deciding 15:39 *** Lacey| has joined #SolarVivor 15:39 Ahmmm 15:39 (Back.) 15:39 M: How about tempura, guys? My friend taught me how to make it extra delicious! 15:39 A: Uh................. 15:39 *locks Gaga up* Shhh c; 15:40 (But with no font :() 15:40 A: S-sure.... 15:40 *passes out in cell* 15:40 M: Any objections? 15:40 Cero: tempura is for the weak and the swine. 15:40 opps um 15:40 C: tempura es para los débiles y los cerdos. 15:40 M: B-bu-but... *sad puppy eyes* 15:41 (ignore that weak and swine part :P) 15:41 Get to an agreement so we can move on >.> 15:41 Alright! 15:41 A: *Scared something bad will happened* 15:41 tokyoan cooking (20 lines) 15:41 *cooks* 15:41 H: *Missing Australia for more meat* Okay..........*cooks* 15:41 *cooks* 15:41 J: COOKS 15:42 H: *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 *cooks* 15:42 H: *cooks* 15:42 H: *cooks* J: COOKS 15:42 *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 *cooks* 15:42 H: *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 H: *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 H: *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 *Cooks* 15:42 *they have finished now* 15:42 H: *cooks* 15:42 J: COOKS 15:42 Bropan cooking 15:42 * CeroSombrero_Bro Bro: Let's make some killer noods. *cooks noodles* 15:42 B: *cooks* 15:42 *cooks* My boyfriends always tell me to get back in the kitchen 15:42 * CeroSombrero_Bro Bro: *cooks noodles* 15:42 B: *adds delicious spices and seasonings* 15:42 * Host_KimK_Stewar cooks 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 B: *cooks* 15:43 Bro: *chuckles* *cooks noodles* 15:43 * Host_KimK_Stewar cooks and puts in soy sauce cuz rebellious 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 B: *makes a side of sauce* 15:43 *cooks* 15:43 B: *cooks* 15:43 *assists with whatever she can* 15:43 Bro: Are you sure soy sauce is a good choice, brah? 15:43 Bro: *cooks* 15:43 Bro: *cooks* 15:43 Bro: *cooks* 15:43 B: Yeah. An awesome restuarant uses it. 15:44 B: *cooks* 15:44 I would never let my man down. >.> *glares at THE* 15:44 Bro: Okay, cool, bro. 15:44 (WHAT TEAM IS THE ON? XD) 15:44 Shingeki Cooking 15:44 the Is on bropan 15:44 *Cooks* 15:44 (it says in the topic at the top of the siter 15:44 A: *cooks, scared he'll hurt himself* 15:44 C:*cooks* 15:44 (WHOOPS XD) 15:44 A: *cooks* M: Alright, guys! Let's do this! *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 C: What is this tempura made out of anyways? 15:44 A: *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 *cooks* 15:44 A: *still scard, but cooks* 15:44 C: *cooks* 15:44 JUDGING 15:44 scared* 15:44 C: *cooks* 15:44 A: *cooks* 15:44 *addes spices un shit* 15:44 Now announcing our guest judge, Gaga! 15:45 Moo 15:45 *reveals her* 15:45 It's Lady Gaga herself! 15:45 M: Thanks, Clover! You're the best! 15:45 Ewww, drag queen alert. 15:45 *arrives by jumping out of an giant elephant egg* 15:45 GOO GOO! GA GA! 15:45 So, Tokyoan, present your meal to Gaga and I! 15:45 Hello everypme 15:45 C: Lady Gaga es la escoria que me limpio desde el fondo de mis zapatos. 15:45 :) @Mikayla 15:45 THE: WHATEVER! 15:45 English please 15:45 ;) 15:46 Mooewww 15:46 (Back from secret brb) 15:46 C: Lady Gaga is the best singer in the world, senora. 15:46 *eats* Ummm 15:46 Tokyoan, your dish. >.> 15:46 *eats sushi* 15:46 So, we have a traditional sushi role. 15:46 Roll* 15:46 Moo 15:46 It's good, but, really shallow choice. 15:46 ROLE FOR THE WIN! :D 15:46 * Moogega rams into host 15:46 H: *homesick, trying not to sound sad* Yeah, go sushi....... 15:46 One is a roll with salmon and crab meat stuffed in it and freshly ripe avocado. 15:46 I like it but it's a safe choice. I would have liked to see you step out of the box a bit more. 15:46 Gaga. what do you think? Rate it out of ten! 15:46 *throws Moogera off a cliff* Hmmm 15:47 Moogega* 15:47 No, I like that cow *gets her fairies to bring the cow back* 15:47 Come on, Moogega! 15:47 :) 15:47 Moo 15:47 I rate it....a 7.5234/10 15:47 Alright 15:47 Bropan? 15:47 *brings out dish* 15:47 I'l round that to 7.5/10 15:47 :P 15:47 We have udon, with herbs, spices, and yummy sauces! 15:47 *gives it to the two* 15:48 *eats* 15:48 I can see you guys put in a good variety with your udon. *eats* 15:48 Gaga, score it when you're ready. 15:48 I loved the incorporation of the spices, the seasonings, and the soy sauce. 15:48 It's really good. 10/10 15:48 :) 15:48 Told you. :D 15:48 :D 15:48 Bro: Nice! 15:48 Bro: Thanks for the save, brah! 15:48 That's an automatic win for Bropan! But, Shingeki, come over here with your dish! 15:48 *winks at Bro* 15:49 C: *serves the tempura* 15:49 *brings out dish* 15:49 *eats* *spits food on contestants* 15:49 Here we have some food 15:49 WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT. THIS SHIT NOT TOO BAD. 15:49 C: Asegúrese de no parar hasta que este absoluta basura. 15:49 *throws the bowl at Cero* 15:49 * Clover throws the food in hosts face 15:49 I'll give it a 8/10 because it ain't too shaby. 15:49 So.. 15:49 Cero: Ole! Mis amigos! 15:49 Tokyoan, you will be going to elimination! 15:49 And... 15:50 You have to be kidding me >.> 15:50 A: Ole..... 15:50 Lady Gaga will be debuting onto your team, with a twist! 15:50 :( 15:50 It's a double elimination, but, Gaga can't be voted! 15:50 Okay...? 15:50 PM me your votes! 15:50 No I wanted to be with that cow. 15:50 Oh well. 15:50 Moogega is on that team. 15:50 Oh! YAY 15:51 *need your votes, guys* C: no por mucho tiempo 15:52 Moo 15:52 :) 15:52 Ikr @Moogega 15:52 Gosh. I feel so in danger. 15:52 (She can understand her) 15:52 Moo Moo 15:52 B: Lady Gag and Moogega sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G 15:52 H: Same. *sighs out of homesickness* 15:52 @Lacey 15:52 Tell me about it. 15:52 Moo Moo Goo Goo 15:53 Mooo moo 15:53 Mooooooooooooo 15:53 elimination ceremony 15:53 Alright, most of these votes seem to be split between 3 people. 15:53 Let's read them 15:53 *sits with her immunity idol in hand* 15:53 also 15:53 moo 15:53 moo 15:53 Who would like to play their hidden immunity idol? Now is the only chance! 15:53 moo/ 15:53 ? 15:53 I will on Mooooooogega! 15:53 Alright. 15:53 :O 15:54 Moo :D 15:54 :o 15:54 All votes against Moogega won't count 15:54 Aw. 15:54 K. :) 15:54 That's so nice. 15:54 1st vote lacey 15:54 2nd vote hudson 15:54 3rd vote hudson 15:54 BFF's forever @Moo 15:54 4th vote Moogega but doesn't count 15:54 2 votes hudson, 1 lacey 15:54 5 and 6 are for Moogega but don't count 15:54 :D 15:54 7th vote for lacey 15:54 8th vote for Lacey 15:55 *8th vote for Jingles 15:55 9th vote for Jingles 15:55 (is wearing cow print dress.) 15:55 2-2-1 15:55 The 3rd and 4th people voted out of SolarVivor: Japan... 15:55 Moo 15:55 HUDSON AND LACEY! 15:55 H: *Sighs* 15:55 :o 15:55 See you two on Redemption Island! 15:55 H: *packs bags* 15:55 Any last words? 15:55 Nah. Nah. 15:55 I'll probably be back anyways. :3 15:55 *hugs Moogega* We're safe! :) 15:55 H: Not really. 15:55 Alright then. 15:55 :) 15:55 *flings them off* 15:55 Moo 15:56 Goo 15:56 Who will go home next? Find out on... solarvivor: Japan! 15:56 end episode Category:SolarVivor: Japan